wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kikentai no Ichi
Windcaller Kikentai (draenic name and title Perceiver Kikentai no Ichi) moves with grace and smiles with genuine warmth. From her neck, over her shoulders and all across her spine down to the small of her back runs black tribal tattoos. Furthermore, all her fingers are tattoed black up to their first knuckle bone, as if she dipped them in ink. If you have an intimate relationship with the draenei culture you might recognize some markings as the ones of a Perceiver. This lady has dedicated her life to listen to people and guide them through their difficulties, whatever they may be. Early History Kikentai was born into the wealthy and well reputed Ichi family well before the draenei settled on Draenor. Her parents tried not to shelter her from the brutal truths of reality, and saw to it that Kikentai got a thorough education in every possible subject. With the threat of Kil'jaeden as a constant presence in the life of all draenei, Kikentai grew up with a sober view on the universe and it's inhabitants. It was clear from the start that young Kiki had a deep fascination with the draenei soul and its collective sorrows. She was not a very social child, in the terms of sharing about herself in two way communication, but she had a way of looking at child and adult both that made them feel that they were signicifant. Kiki's unwavering focus on the person she was listening to quickly made her the secret trustee of every kid her age. So, it was not so much Kikentai who chose to be a Perceiver as it was the profession that choose her. Kiki's parents, recognizing these qualities, made Perceiver Enzan no Metsuke part of Kiki's educational staff. In time, Kikentai got fully apprenticed to Enzan, and hundreds of years later Kikentai no Ichi got her own finger tattoo's. Perceiver Kikentai no Ichi led her people one by one through all their difficulties, with the Legion driving them off to Draenor, the betrayal of the orcs and the near annihilation of the draenic race. She sat with them, looked them in their eyes and burdened herself with their stories, giving counsel and ease in return. Recent History With the flight on Exodar and crash on Azeroth, the plight of her people finally got too much. Kikentai said goodbye to the loved ones that still lived and wandered away from the Exodar. Feeling her life was nothing more than a thousand soul's broken hearted memories, Kikentai struggled to find her own inner being beneath all those cries. She moved aimlessly around from place to place lost in search for herself. Her travels brought her to Stormwind, where she met her old friend Umbrua, who had choosen to follow the shamanic teachings of another old acquaintance of Kikentai's: Farseer Nobundo. Kikentai got charmed by Farseer Umbrua's view of the cosmos as being a balanced fusion of the four elements, and so began shaman training. Always having a loving relationship with the wind, Kikentai choose herself a new title to mark this new course of her life and now introduced herself to the humans of Stormwind as Windcaller Kikentai. As Seen by Others This section grants others the opportunity to add their thoughts about this character. Feel free to discuss their relationship here. Non-RP information * "Kikentai no ichi" is japanese meaning literally "Spirit (ki), sword (ken), body (tai) is one". The phrase is used in sword wielding budo. My character Kikentai only uses staves. I never meant the word to have the same meaning in WoW, I just liked the sound of it ;) * Level 26 Enhancement Shaman. * Member of the guild Beyond Redemption. * Played by Kikentai since April 2009. See also *Perceiver *Kikentai on WoW Armory Category:Darkmoon Faire (EU)